Mr. Formidable NoHead
Mr. Formidable NoHead is a close ally to Mr. Stupid NoHead who appears as both the deurotagonist of Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? and Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?. Background Mr. Formidable NoHead was born in or around the 1960s. His mother was a mutant. He became a member of the NoHeads and helped wage the First NoHead War in an attempt to bring down the U.S. Government. Some of his earlier activities included taking the lead in the torturing of Fobbles. Appearances ''Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? In 2007, he began working closely with Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord. He also developed a rivalry with L'smae, a baby who Mr. Stupid NoHead found in the wilderness. He infiltrated the palace of Queen Zygen and helped bring about her assassination. betray Mr. Stupid NoHead]] Mr. Formidable NoHead was present when Mr. Stupid NoHead contacted Dorphane Giles, Dot Lodd, and NR-77 via hologram when they presented the Almataffe to the Dark Lord. However, Giles decided to betray Mr. Stupid NoHead and keep the Almataffe's power to herself. Mr. Formidable NoHead watched with distaste as Giles caused explosions on the ''Damnation, consuming the power before choosing to kill Lodd for opposing her. Along with L'smae and Xalvatrix, Mr. Formidable NoHead accompanied Mr. Stupid NoHead to Superhero University in 2007. After Mr. Stupid NoHead offered the university an ultimatum, he proceeded to tell Mr. Formidable NoHead to target the Deaformas, knowing the NoHeads had been betrayed by their race, and to kill as many of them as possible, as Mr. Formidable NoHead knew eight effective means to kill a Deaforma. As Mr. Formidable NoHead blew the NoHeads’ horn, the rest of the NoHeads launched attacks on the school and quickly gained entry. ''Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?'' When Paige Nelson and Sheriff Bladepoint initiated the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Formidable NoHead briefly teamed up with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Finally, NoHead ordered him to find L'smae and protect her. With Formidable taking off, it is unknown what he did over the next two hours. He emerged from hiding to overhear Lady Valora's taunting Mr. Stupid NoHead. Furious, Mr. Formidable NoHead attacked Valora, telekinetically pulling her away from NoHead and yelling at her, and holding her several feet above the ground. Valora screamed for her brother Lord Ressammes, but Formidable used a Death beam on her. He told NoHead L'smae was safe. Meanwhile, Ressammes tried in vain to revive Valora, and when he failed, he went after Mr. Formidable NoHead. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Formidable NoHead fell with a loud yell, a shriek heard by Mr. Stupid NoHead. The cause of Mr. Formidable NoHead's death was at least indirectly caused by Ressammes. Mr. Stupid NoHead assumed that the latter had pursued Formidable after killing his mistress, Valora. Trivia * The cause of Mr. Formidable NoHead's death is never directly revealed in the book. External Links * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:1960s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Deceased Category:D.I.T. characters